Daughter Cries, Mother Cries
Sana's biological mother, Keiko Sakai, has arrived at Misako's house, and they begin conversing while Sana is on the way. Keiko explains she was 14 at the time she had Sana, and she could not bear the pressure her family would put on her for having it. Misako, angered at her lack of empathy, slaps her to the ground, and then leaves for Sana to come in. Sana brings Hayama with her, and when she meets her, she immediately acts her energetic self, to his, Rei's, and Shimura's surprise. She asks when her birthday is, as she's worried if she was born on the 6th of March instead of the 7th, her name would be Samu, which Hayama finds hilarious as it sounds like an American stereotypical name. Keiko confirms she was born on the 7th, that her biological father is dead, and that she has a little sister. Sana is excited to see her, and arranges for another meeting at the amusement park on Sunday. Misako is told this by Rei, and she appears to be worried herself that Sana may choose to go to live with her instead of staying with her, which was Sana's own worry about her mother. Sana asks Hayama to come, and he asks if Tsuyoshi can come as well, to which Sana agrees. Sana goes to the park in disguise, and meets Zenjiro along the way, who's plans of going to Australia have been foiled due to lack of funds. She sees her sister, Mariko, and purposely loses her ticket in front of her to attract her attention. Mariko does not know she is her sister, so Sana acts as though she is just herself playing with her. Tsuyoshi and Hayama play along to, to Hayama's dissatisfaction. At the end of the day, Mariko is falling asleep, and Sana and Keiko confront each other one last time. Keiko says she wises Sana would stay with her, but Sana says that will never happen, and that she will always stay with Misako. However, she says she is thankful for her having had her, and everyone but Hayama and Mariko, who is now asleep, starts crying. Sana gets home, and is ambushed with questions by Rei. She gives non-distinct answers until she gets to Misako, who sits quietly as she tells her Keiko had offered her to live with her, but she had refused. Misako apologizes for her blunt cruelty, saying that the whole time, she was just worried she would come around eventually and try to take her from her. They both hug and cry together, and once again, everyone but Hayama is crying, who removes Rei, Shimura, and Tsuyoshi from the room to let them be alone together. The next day, Sana is back to school again, even though the media tries to question her. She says it's old news now, and prepares to get back to her normal life. Appearances *Sana Kurata *Misako Kurata *Rei Sagami *Akito Hayama *Keiko Sakai *Mariko Sakai *Tsuyoshi Ohki *Zenjiro *Hiroshi Uchiyamada *Shimura *Babbit Category:Episodes